Research
by BloodhairXPinklocks
Summary: (AU) "I wonder what kind of stroke you can provide me, little girl,"


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the story itself, All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

 **WARNING:** Contains sexual assault, rape, and masturbation. Read at your own risks.

 **Plot:** _(AU) Hypocrite chemistry teacher, Sasori Akasuna was using his profession in education to hide his hidden desires towards younger girl students. Ready to take his final victim for the school year, he unexpectedly met Sakura Haruno who replaced his original victim._

* * *

 **Research**

 **Written by: BloodhairXPinklocks**

 **Pairing: SakuXSaso**

* * *

 _How pineapples can be so difficult to study?_

Sasori continues to play with his lower lip while listening to his student's presentation as their final examination. As a professor in chemistry subject, he obviously needs to accept this kind of task to guide the students up to their future, of course, his subject matters in the field of medicine.

But that was not Sasori's goal. His job was all about helping the learners, but his intentions in involving himself into education was indeed a camouflage, his main destination was to manipulate girl students and teach them a lesson that THEY clearly deserve. Making them sit on his lap and slap their big fat ass makes his life more fun and meaningful. Oh, how he loves to penetrate his two? or three fingers in their little holes and make them scream at the top of their lungs.

"As the conclusion, We determined that 500mL amount of pineapple enzymes is more effective to use in helping the human metabolism to digest food easily." The Yamanaka girl ended then she and the rest of the grouped face the panelist.

Sasori examined the hard copy of the study, looking for a hole to pressure the students. But then, his gaze rolls down in Ino's short skirt, he can almost see her well-shaped thighs. How lovely for him to grope them.

He smirks secretly, _looks like he found his new target._

Sasori raised his hand while looking at his hard copy "Your research design states that you only used 150 mL and 500 mL amount of Pineapple enzyme to test your experiment, It's obvious that 500 mL will be more effective than the 150 mL."

"I agree, I think it is obvious that 500 mL will take the lead since the more mL you have the more enzymes you gather," Tsunade agreed while looking at her hard copy.

 _Bingo.._

"Uhmm.." The Yamanaka girl tensed up and grabbed a little paper and read it.

The crimson haired man rose an eyebrow secretly _'trying to defend yourself huh?'_

"Your methods are not enough," Orochimaru said, a biology professor.

"I agree, how will you convince us that 500 mL will help us to boost the human metabolism if you tested the procedure outside of the human body?" Shizune asked while dropping her hard copy.

The Yamanaka girl and her grouped talk quietly.

"Damn, I wish forehead was here _,_ " Ino whispered to her group mates.

"Yeah, I hope she catches up," Temari agreed.

They tried to defend their research as much as possible, but the panelists stick their noses at the weakness of their methods and other things that needs further clarifications.

"I suggest that you need to change your mentor. Instead of Kakashi, I recommend Professor Sasori or Professor Orochimaru as the replacement since your study was all about Biochemistry," Tsunade stated while dropping her hard copy.

"I also suggest that you need to fix your research title, change the boosting thing and metabolism," Tsunade added while writing her comments at her hard copy.

"I'm afraid the I might decline to help you. I still have unfinished business with my other College students." Orochimaru commented.

 _Sweet.._

"Shall I help you then?" Sasori said while giving them a smile. A victory smile.

"Hai, Thank you for your kindness Sasori-sensei," Ino and her other group mates said while bowing their heads.

* * *

It was rainy and a pain in the ass day for Sasori. The submission of the high school's class record will be tomorrow, that's why resting is not an option.

He removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose, he needs to DO IT.

After looking at the whole faculty to make sure that he's alone. He slid his fingers through his bottoms and grab his manhood, he begins to stroke his manhood up and down while his eyes are closed.

Images of his past victims flashed in his mind, making him have a hard time to pull his semen up. Then the platinum-haired girl crossed at his imagination, he gritted his teeth while looking at his desk. He will make that Yamanaka girl beg for his mercy.

After several strokes, he finally came to his release. He stared at his fluids that coats his fingers, smirking.

"Isn't it an honor to taste my fluids, I-no-Chan?" Sasori whispered while catching his breath.

He was about to get a tissue to clean up when someone spoke.

"Sa..Sasori-sensei? What.."

Sasori turned his head to face the person who've witnessed his dirty work. Unlucky, it was not Ino. He believes that she saw her with the Yamanaka girl in his Chemistry class. He concluded that they are somehow related or friends.

Instead of showing any disgrace from his whole being, he continued to stroke his member.

"I thought Yamanaka will be the one who will meet me today," Sasori stated while looking at her in a very boring way.

The pink haired girl's fist clutched "Wha..what the hell are you doing... Sensei?"

"Tsk," Sasori said impatiently.

"Can't you tell just by looking?" Sasori added in a sarcastic way.

"Well, you're sick," Sakura hissed while walking backwardly.

After a tiring week of district meet. Sakura faced another stressful work and that's her exam. She heard from Ino and from her other group mates that their research is lack of methods that's why they need to revise it towards Sasori-Sensei's help. Unable to catch at their defense last week, Sakura volunteered to meet their instructor to replace Ino in order to make it up to them not knowing the danger she can engage with the sadist teacher.

She was so stupid to talk back to him. No, she was stupid to enter the faculty without knocking. She doubts if he will show his demon side if she did knock.

"I...I will consult this to Orochimaru-Sensei instead, sorry for any INTERRUPTION I've cost," Sakura declared while trembling.

Sakura didn't wait for his reply, she turned her back at him to take her leave.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

Just before she able to reach the doorknob, a strong grip held her back. Forbidding her to leave. She gasped in pain, his grip was so tight!

"You are underestimating me, little girl," Sasori stated in his most dangerous tone.

"Sa..Sasori-Sensei..." Sakura exclaimed while reaching at his hands in her head "Let go. It hurts!"

The cruel professor ignored her cries, he instead turned her around for her to face him.

"Since you are here to consult about your research, why don't you replace your friend as my next prey? I will help you to revise your research subject without any holes," Sasori suggested while lifting her chin up using his pointed finger.

Sakura gave him a deadly glare "Never."

The crimson haired man's eyes twitched in annoyance "You are tough. I'll acknowledge you for that but.."

Sakura hollered in pain when Sasori pushed her against his desk.

"I rule the situation."

Tears started to roll from her eyes. She didn't expect that despite his innocent face and honorable knowledge in his profession, he is nothing but a hideous monster who loves to manipulate his victims in order to fill his needs.

She gasped when Sasori forced her to swallow something.

"In a minute, you'll unable to talk or struggle. So swallow all your shits against me and let me fill my needs."

"Shut u-" she was about to punch him when suddenly something snapped, then all her strength drained in a second.

 _Drug..._

 _"_ You'll become my 30th victim, _"_ Sasori stated while staring down at her.

Sakura forced herself to move but she can't move a single muscle. She helplessly met Sasori's eyes.

"What's the matter, little girl? Are you so TIRED that you can't even utter a single word?" Sasori asked with a teasing voice.

 _Jerk..._

Sasori kneels down and touches her hair "What a rare color for a natural hair, this will be memorable."

Sakura can't help but cry, he will rape her for sure.

"Shh, don't cry," He said while chuckling "Just be thankful that your friend was saved. Too bad, you are the replacement."

He lifts her up while his left hand is grasping her right arm. Sakura growled in pain he's causing.

He lay her on his desk and starts to unzip her blue varsity jacket.

"Oh?" he said when he saw her plain white t-shirt. It was damped, allowing him to make a better look at her well-developed curves and b-cup breast.

' _So she is a swimmer_ ' he thought while looking at her hair that explains why her hair was a bit messy.'

He smirks at her "I wonder what kind of _stroke_ you can do for me, little girl. But I think that it will be hard for you to do that in your current situation _._ "

Sasori began to lift the poor little girl's shirt, Sakura shuts her eyes when he groped her left mound.

"I believe that this is breaststroke," Sasori stated while squeezing her mound tightly. Making Sakura huffs.

"My, my little girl. Looks like you are enjoying my company eh?" Sasori said.

He slid his fingers in her bottoms and separates her labia.

"Wet already?" he asked, not expecting an answer from his victim.

He inserts his middle finger in an aggressive way. The drug still forbids Sakura to move a muscle but she's crying and arching her back on the inside. Silently screaming in agony.

"S..t...op" Sakura managed to speak even if her throat feels like dessert.

Sasori gave her an impressed look. None of her victims managed to talk back to him during their intercourse, what a skillful student.

He strangled her and inserted his pointed finger in her hot core while his thumb is massaging her clitoris. He tilted his head to sucked her left mound like a hungry child.

Sasori snapped when he felt a pair of hands in his head. He stopped from sucking and look at her prey in a confused look. He saw her, doing her very best to pull him away. It was so light and fragile.

It surprised him at first but later _entertains_ him.

He concludes that this fish is way bigger than Yamanaka.

"It's useless little girl, You're just giving me more reasons to fuck you," He said while unzipping his pants.

The pink haired student tensed up, he is going to do it!

Sakura forced her thighs to crossed, she doesn't give a damn if the drug can break her muscles or bones.

All her efforts crushed when Sasori destroyed her bottoms and parted her legs. Making her precum to dripped on his desk.

She began to tremble when he trailed his rough dick between her folds.

He gave her a devious smirk "Game over, Little girl."

The immoral teacher inserted his hard member into her hole, he penetrated down until he almost reached her womb.

Sasori felt a thick liquid thing that coats his manhood, _blood_.

Sakura released a broken scream, a scream with full of hatred, hurt and disappointment.

Sasori covered her mouth "I don't know what kind of immunity you have but at the very end, I will claim you as mine Haruno."

Sasori bends his head to kiss her roughly, Sakura tried to resist by facing her left and right.

"Tsk," Sasori said in annoyance and groped her cheeks to force her to kiss him back. He slid his tongue into her mouth and savor her smart mouth and kissable lips.

Sasori moved back and forth, hitting her g spot merciless. All Sakura could do is groan and gasp.

"Se..sensei..." Sakura said weakly.

"Ple...ase.. st..op.," Sakura begged.

He ignored her cries instead, he fastened his pace. He massaged her two mounds, sucked them, lick her nipples and leaves red marks all over her neck.

Sasori groaned at her tightness "Fuck, you are so tight."

"Come for me little girl,'' Sasori demanded while penetrating her in his fastest way.

Deep moans and silent cries filled the whole faculty room until they both came to their very own ends.

Sasori came back to his senses first "I must say that you excelled from my past victims."

Sakura closed her eyes, _it's finally done._

 _"_ I'll work on this research, but I advise that you need to meet me again this upcoming summer since We will revise your WHOLE research," Sakura's eyes snapped open, only to met her worst nightmare.

"You don't want to fail your research subject, right? Sakura-chan?"

* * *

 **END**


End file.
